Need You Now
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: I know that I said I wouldn't call, but I've just lost all of my self-control and I need him. I need him now, more than I've ever needed him before," One-Shot/Song-Fic. AH.


**A/N: Right, so here we are with another One-Shot. If you read 'The Driveway' I'm sorry! I will update soon, I promise! **

**Anyway, this song is based on 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. If you haven't heard it, go youtube it, seriously. It is an _amazing _song, and I'm a sucker for country music. :) **

**It switches between POV's. So, sorry if it gets confusing. **

**Thanks to Laura (Big-Blue-Eyes18) for Beta'ing. She's epic. :) I love you! **

**Anyway, Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

"_Hi this is Bella; sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll try and get back to you." _

"_Hey, um, it's me. I just wanted to see how you were. I just, I miss you so much. Give me a call back?" _

**Bella's point of view: **

Picture perfect memories are scattered all over the floor. The memories we had with one another is all just gone.

My heart is broken and every time I think about him it breaks a little bit more.

I can't help it. I can't help that I keep thinking about him, what seems like every minute of every damn day. I just...I miss him _so _much.

I sigh deeply and lean back into the pillow a little bit more. I'm so _pathetic_. Why does it constantly feel like this?

I lay still and then blindly reach for the phone that's on the bed somewhere, just because I can't take it anymore. But I stop my hand-in mid air as I consider if I ever cross his mind, even after all that's happened? After everything we went through, do I still go through his mind?

For me, it happens all the time.

I look over at the clock and see the digits flashing 1:15am. How am I still awake?

I'm still awake because I'm pining; I'm pining over something that I made go away, and I'm pining over something that's never ever going to come back.

But I'm just so alone, and I need him. I need him to come back. I need him to just walk through the door and take me in his arms like he used to.

I know that I said I wouldn't call, but I've just lost all of my self-control and I need him. I need him now, more than I've ever needed him before.

A single tear rolls down my cheek, and I blindly reach for the phone again, grabbing it in my right hand and bringing it up to rest on my stomach.

Because, if he's thinking about me. Maybe he'll call.

* * *

**Edward's point of view:**

Another shot of whiskey burns its way down my throat. I don't know how many this is now. I wasn't even counting.

I turn my head towards the door for at least the 100th time this evening. I just _can't _stop looking at it.

I'm pathetic. Everything about me is pathetic.

I'm just hoping that she'll come sweeping through the door like she used to. I'm just hoping that everything will go back to the way it used to be.

I throw back another shot of the vile liquid and then push the glass away from me.

I put my forehead down the table, and close my eyes, sighing deeply.

My heart hurts; everything inside me hurts.

Does she even think about me? The thought suddenly crosses through my mind, before I have any time to stop it. I try not to think about her, yet it keeps happening. I just keep thinking about the way she smiles, and her laugh, and just...everything about her.

I sit up from the table and turn my head to look at the clock. The digits are flashing 1.15am. How can I still be sitting here?

I am a little bit drunk. All of that whiskey has done me no good at all. Maybe that's why I keep thinking about her so much. I almost hit myself. Of course it's not the alcohol that's making me do that. I think about her all of the time anyway.

I know that I said I wouldn't call, but I've just lost all of my self-control and I need her. I need to see her, to feel her. I need _her_. I need her now, more than I've ever needed her before.

I reach for the phone that's sitting on the table, and look at the screen. Nothing.

I sigh deeply, not knowing how I've managed to go this long without her and then put it down again.

Because if she's thinking about me. Maybe she'll call.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. But I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm fed up of this constant pain in my heart.

Time is passing so slowly and yet I still can't seem to fall asleep, even though it's already past one in the morning.

Thoughts of him are still passing through my head, all the time. I'm still all alone and I need him.

Suddenly, I sit up again, managing to throw the phone that was lying on my stomach onto the floor. I swing my legs off the bed and throw my feet into some tennis shoes that are lying beside the bed.

I've made my decision. I can't be without him anymore. I need him too much. I need to see him, to feel him.

To tell him that I love him.

I shove my arms through a sweater, grab my keys off the nightstand and then march through my apartment until I reach the front door.

I swing it open, letting it close behind me and walk down the hallway before I can think twice.

I'm going to get him back.

* * *

**Edward's point of view:**

More whiskey has made its way down my throat since I last looked at the phone. Not as much as last time, but enough that I can't even feel my oesophagus anymore.

My head still keeps looking at the door, hoping that she's going to come through it.

I just don't want to feel this pain anymore; the pain in my heart, the feeling of abandonment, the knowing that she doesn't want me anymore.

She's not going to call.

A sudden knock at the door brings my out of thoughts, and I look towards the clock again. Who the hell is coming round at 1.30 in the morning?!

I stand up slowly, careful not to fall over and make my way over to the front door. I sigh deeply and then open it slowly, revealing the last person I never thought I'd see standing at my door at this time.

The one person I need, and she's here, standing in front of my door, looking even more beautiful than I remember.

"Bella," Her name rolls off my tongue.

She looks up at me with what looks like fright in her eyes, as if she didn't know whether she should come or not. Her eyes look puffy, as if she's being crying.

I move out the way of the door and motion for her to come inside, and she walks in slowly, countering her steps.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper the words, still not believing that she's here. That she's come back to me.

"I-I had to see you. I can't do it anymore, I miss you." Her words are so quiet that I almost don't hear them, but I do, and they are the most amazing words I've heard in so long.

The oxygen leaves my lungs in a rush, and I'm almost swept off my feet by her words.

I walk the last few steps up to here and cradle her face in my hands, stroking her tears away with my thumbs.

A feeling of contentment suddenly sweeps through me. I have her, she's here. I'm _home_.

"I-I love you, Edward," The words leave her lips in a rush, "I'm sorry."

I know that a smile lights up my face, in a way I haven't smiled in so long. "I love you too, Bella," She smiles back at me, the whole motion lighting up her face in the way I remember. "I missed you so much."

She suddenly stands up on her tip-toes and presses her lips up against mine, and I'm even more content than I was a few minutes ago.

I need her now more than ever, but in so many different ways.

I have her, and I'm never letting her go again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. :) I know it starts off pretty angsty, but then there's a Happy Ending! Yay! :D **

**I whacked this out in about an hour and a half. I've actually been wanting to write a One-Shot for this song for ages, and then I watched the Music Video and Boom! Inspiration! **

**So, leave me a bit of love, if you liked it. :) They make me smile! :D **

**Thanks for reading. :) **

_Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I don't own the Twilight Saga. I am not making any money off of this One-Shot. I am merely writing it for my own liking, and for you to read. So, yeah, please don't sue me. :) _


End file.
